User talk:Pervisum
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Eden no Ori Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley add minor characters hi, i love eden no ori. I even keep up with a list of characters on the island. Like people who is dead, alive, MIA. So far until ch82, I have listed about 138 people who are confirmed mention or seen dead. This is my first time writing for a wikipedia. I would like to dedicate a pages about body count. So far I dont know if I wanted to list a minor characters to the wikipedia, 'cause they hardly have any info about the characters. Like there is unknown co-pilot, 5 known teachers we know and another 5 teachers who is MIA. So for the next few days I will try to write something to this wikia. But I will be making some mistakes about links or broken words something like that. I hope you dont mind. How long Just wondering, how long since this wiki has been created? April something? Will 09:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hi i wanna add a categorie page, how do i do that like Arita's group Click "Add a page" on the front page of the wikia. If you do anything wrong you can ask me to fix it. ;) Will 09:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) you seems to write profiles very well and accurate. This is my first time doing this kind of stuff. So my writing is very limited and my source is english translation from Red Hawk Scanlation. Every pages are black and white. I hope one day I can write profile like yours. delete page can you please delete this page http://edennoori.wikia.com/wiki/Morita%27s_Group, category teacher, student and pilot. Those are my first attempt. i understand now how to make a new category page. i get the picture from chapter 84 chinese scan. Also can you give me the specs how long and height pix must be. Cause some good pictures from minor characters are hardly very big. changes can you change the setting of "popular pages" above mid into most hits pages like top 7 or 10. It's the same as Characters. And maybe next to Characters a new lookup setting "Recent 10 new pages." or "Recommended by members" Somewhere at the homepage the last 10 wiki Activity report for people to see. that is my 2 eurocent is it alright for me to make a Navbox advanced on every pages. So far we have enough category to divide them. Also it makes my work a bit easy. If I can't make it, i will ask you how. I was reading somewhere it is called template: navbox advanced. I try a couple of times. But it isn't include in the template. i.e. Above title: Eden no Ori navigation left group 1: Major Characters list1: Sengoku Akira, Arita Kouhei group2: The Island: list2: Extinct Animals We could put in at the bottom of every pages. it is for everyone easy to navigate. if you just include navbox advanced into the template. I will make a prototype navbox adv. at Landmarks. later on you can edit if you want. right now i cant make one cause the wikia said the code are too complex to edit. can you check out Landmarks what i did wrong navbox can you check out Landmarks, why doesn't it work. (the navbox). The navbox locate at the bottom of the page can you check this link Cage of Eden Main navigation out. if you want to edit, go ahead. if you finish it, can you change into a template page? Could I also have the right to make template pages? re:CoEwikia You can create the Cage of Eden page with this link, and look at this for and example. And then redirect "Eden no Ori" to that page. I added the animnaga footer to your front page, and fixed the layout a bit. One this wiki you can add a link to the Hub at the end of your MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation with this "*w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub" (without the quotes) Other stuff to add *File:Wiki-wordmark.png (250x65) logo added through the *File:Favicon.ico 16x16 icon file *File:Favicon.png 16x16 png of the icon for the spotlight :hope that helps.--Sxerks 15:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) weekly i check on http://rawmangaspot.blogspot.com/search/label/Weekly%20Shonen%20Magazine to see if there is a new chapter online. Everything is in Japanse so I can't read the new characters names. But what i could tell that the original group is composed of normal passengers and fellow students of 50 people, later on it is about 30 people arrived on the piramide. Still we have a lot stuff to do before we have the english translation online at chapter 109. Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 23:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) hi i have typo on chapter 9's titel, can you redirect it. can you give me your site on the raw chapter. mine has a broken link. also what do you think about my survival items. Later on i will rename Plants and Fruits into Survival something in my page The Island Ok Jasonx11 09:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) can you ask your friend if they can translate the name of Sengoku's Friend #2, I think it is on chapter 113 pages 8 Jasonx11 09:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) We have seen so far about 20-30 adults at the pyramid. 3-5 students in the flashback. There are at least 10 more unknown people on the sites. More names will come out as the chapters go. Right now I am concentrating my energy on chapters. The rest I can wait. I hope i can review 2-3 chapters each day.Jasonx11 10:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) You really need to give me the site where you find the chapters. My sites haven't yet posted online. You really need to give me the site where you find the chapters. My sites haven't yet posted online.Jasonx11 11:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) templates of groups groups that are not disbanded like yarai's and sengoku's could add another grouplist like "deceased members:". Instead deleting former members. I notice it when i click on Itou, Ono, Mikabashi. Their names aren't there anymore on the yara's group navbox.Jasonx11 22:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Manga Alrighty :) will do. I have to say, I only recently discovered Eden no Ori, and it is definitely one of the very best manga I have ever read. Timeel39 11:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) After Chapter 93 Hey, I was just wondering where one could read Eden no Ori past chapter 93. Everywhere I looked, it said that 94 isn't out yet, but there are pictures and stuff on the wikia past it. Thanks! Timeel39 11:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Instant Messagenger Yeah, my yahoo instant messenger name is.... timeel39! Timeel39 11:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I google it Jasonx11 06:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) i just go the official website, and copies the japanese words for eden no Ori volume 12. Instead of 12 I google the words with the number 13. Also if I do find the cover I would post it already Jasonx11 07:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :) i find it weird that yarai's group can reach the pyramid very fast while carrying Kurusu. They need to travel from south-east to north of the island. Sengoku's pyramid group needs to travel at least a couple of day to reach the pyramid and they were at the center of the island. For now I can't do much for the Japanese Raw chapters, not without any English translation words. As you can see, I am at the middle of the English chapters. i am almost homefree. Later on I can update my other articles, like the writer has less 200 characters left to play on the island. Almost 100 people have died on the island. See my body count article. Also when will english chapter 95 release? Perhaps you can recruit more people on the wiki using a linkadres on the coverdesign at every chapter release, like the last time with me.Jasonx11 15:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to send me the link anymore. I find a site where the date is 2 weeks behind, but the contents are right on time. Is that your usual site where you get your stuff. Front page request. Could you change the front page to encourage viewer's to the right way? I would do this myself, but I think it's proper ethnics to ask the wiki admin first. I'd start with removing the poll, as it's pretty much unhelpful for the progress of the wikia. Category pages should be improved. Right now what I've seen are merely lists. I'm not being arrogant here. I'm just advicing, so don't take this the wrong way just because I used imperatives ^^ Cheers, Hikayu 15:52, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Here's a plan I have for the navigational bar (The top most one which currently has 3 categories: Characters , Manga, Community.): *'Cage of Eden:' **'Locations:' ***''Known locations'' **'Animals:' (Links to the Encyclopedia of Extinct Animals) ***''Animals order common'' *'Characters' **''Groups: (Links to an article featuring the latter) ***''People *'Volumes' **''Volumes'' (Links directly to volume) ***''Chapters'' Bulletpoints indicate category/subcategory, bold font indicates a category alone whilst italic font indicates that it should be replaced with the concerning matter. I have left out much, I'll leave imagination to you. But I hope it starts something like this. Cheers, Hikayu 18:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) A Title I notice now because it is 1 am in the morning that your profile has the title Bureaucrat, Admin. When I check mine. It lists none. Can I get at least a decent title of my hard work or it´s my sleepdeprived mind speaking? Jasonx11 23:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) William is a bureaucrat because he "owns" this wikia; he started it. Thus he has the exclusive rights to create other admins/bureaucrat. Generally, a wikia of this size only needs one. However, I second the thought of promoting you to an admin. Cheers, Hikayu 14:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) homepage overhaul Like Hikayu said the homepage needs to be updated. I have made a suggestion. It eliminates the navigation links. Some categories links shouldn't be viewed by normal readers. So I put the useful categories under the navigation box. Since I have written articles outside the Characters I have added The Island with sublinks.Timeel39's story Arcs articles are above Manga. Hopefully someone else will write articles aside you and I. Then we can put their link on the nav. box. Polls can be view at community. ---- Please leave a timestamp next time. Also, you should continue from the section already made to this predicament, as opposed to making a new section entirely. Cheers, Hikayu 14:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) name of the school can you and your friends translate these chinese words. Hopefully it is the name of Akira's school instead saying student ID.Jasonx11 08:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) first name vs family name sometime when I write about the chapters I use the surname like Yarai and other time the first name like Rion, Akira. I know in Asia if you are close to the person you can use his/her first name. For others they use family name. Right now the mothers and fathers of Akagami Rion and Yarai Kouichi. Shall I rename the mother and father into Akagami's Father, Akagami's Mother or Rion's Father and Rion's Mother, cuz there is already Sengoku's Mother, Sengoku's friend instead Akira's Mother and Akira's friend. It could solve me some headache when I found more family members from other people. how can i change the names like Akagami's friend, Akagami's Mother, Akagami's Father back without renaming. I try to rollback and undo, but it will only change the content not the title.Jasonx11 17:46, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Title Poll I'm planning to either replace the poll on the Main Page or to make it significantly shorter. Likewise, I would like to either replace it, or add something after it. Any headers on what I should do Hikayu 09:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) polls I'm a bit out of the loop about the main page. But i notice some change. How about adding some information in the characters before making a poll. Some characters are well written, but some are incomplete. It is not worth to look if the articles are hardly written. ie. the arcs of some characters are left empty. Also isn't Featured Article the same as "Random Page" when you click on it. You know my contribution on the wiki, i will continue my work while you and Hikayu figure it out. See you around Jasonx11 19:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Could you elaborate? It seems that you aren't being clear enoughh to understand what you're trying to tell us here. Also: *Featured article is not the same as a random page. The article that's being featured is anything containing exceptionally well-written content. At this time of the EnO wiki project, it isn't actually needed as we are still laying down the foundations of the wiki. But when the time comes and this wiki flourishes, new guest will know where to start reading. That's why I implemented the "Featured Article" template onto the Main Page. I don't think anyone else other than the three of us are really working seriously on the wiki, so for the time being, ignore it. I won't update it according to the polls, but take whatever has more than enough information about particular parts. As you two are admistrators, feel free to change it to your liking too. *The poll for the featured articles is merely a place-holder. I will change, and renew it once we really have some articles to boast about :D *The poll on the main page asking visitors for which character they like best is not needed in my opinion. Not only is there too many options, it takes up space and conveys little in terms of popular opinion. This was why I suggested replacing the current poll with something shorter that could actually count as something worthwhile. See here Cheers, Hikayu 13:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hm... Will 07:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I didn't add the feature article also, you can better check on history who add the new stuff.Jasonx11 12:34, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sighs, once again, it was me who changed and optimized the home page. I added the featured pages template here. I was responding to your comment about the polls. I was asking to you to elaborate because it wasn't clear what exactly you were trying to say. Cheers, Hikayu 20:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) hopefully the badge says Roger work man(Lost, get it!) - SPIRIT and I already began finding who's who on Nishigori Takashi's group. Alas I don't have any names to put on the faces. How is the progress with chapter 95? Jasonx11 13:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ... I think you intended to post in a seperate section... Hikayu 21:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) chapter 119 can you send me the link to chapter 119, all my sites haven''t updated it yet.Jasonx11 14:39, July 28, 2011 (UTC)'' spoiler or not spoiler Maybe I have asked you this question already or not. What can't I post on the wiki yet? I.e. the date of volume 14 is already out and I made a set of volume 14, but it got deleted. I assume it was you. Can i already write something about the pyramid (beyond english chapters) and write above spoiler? Otherwise I would be wasted my time if the article got deleted by you. You could write the groundrules somewhere where everyone can read before they edit something down. Jasonx11 18:37, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, my name is Rauleli. I would like to ask you if you would be so kind to make me an admin so I can add this image on the wiki logo. I know you don't know me, but I know a lot about Cage of Eden; I've been contributing to the Cage of Eden Wiki, but no one is active there, so I came here to try and help out improve this wiki as much as possible. I know a lot about wikis as I am the chairman of the council in the Fairy Tail Wiki, where I have over 8 thousand edits. I can create template, add high quality images and improve articles as can be seen in the "Project" section here. If I'm turned down its ok, I'll still try to help out this wiki, but not as much as I could if I was admin. Thank you for your time. 20:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean not such a great quality? They have to be that size or smaller, no bigger? But that's fine I'll be on the look out for a better one! 18:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) New arc name The pyramid storyline seems to be very long. I think we could split it in two or three arcs if it takes too long to round it up. I think the pyramid arc starts from chapter 107 to 115. The second arc (I suggest The Origin arc, Pyramid's Secret arc, Island's Past arc, Underground Building arc and Secret Lab arc) starts from chapter 116 to unknown. The last arc starts after they come out from the pyramid and cause the pyramid's group to split or cause more deaths and return to the Tower. Pick a suitable arc name if you like. Jasonx11 19:09, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I will change it when I get to that point on each characters. Jasonx11 04:44, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry, with school starting, I don't have time for anything anymore. I guess I won't be able to help out like I planned to. I'm sorry for the inconvenience 22:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) really 0_0 T__T well then I just replace them right since I have the black/white one's without text balloons to ^^ yeah my sister told me the same maybe I will do that ^^ btw I heard you have the website of the mangaka is that correct :O ? sure I dont mind ^^ I can also help you later on with editing some of the pictures on the wiki that have these emty text balloons as you can see I edit them and remove them , sort of like a re-drawer ^^ Well, sure I could. You would just have to tell me which pages you want to make look more proffesional and if you have any ideas on how you may want them to look 11:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I'll see what I can do (tomorrow) 02:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi I was wondering how you can make these colored panels on these profile's of poeple and like these colums like age, likes and stuff Signature See this 14:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) what rules >w< ? sure I here is my MSN machinebulma@hotmail.com I dont really get the part about the coloring will be much easier on msn to explain ^^ I've seen worst... And the scary part is... I can understand it. 14:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Appearance As requested I have started trying to make the Main Page more professional. At nay time that you think there is something wrong or that you have an idea of what I could do to improve it, let me know. 19:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The Story Arc pages should be made as Category pages instead. I will change or make new one tommorow.Jasonx11 18:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Appearance Well, I'm not sure what else I can add to the Main page. I also changed the template in Cage of Eden Volumes so that cover characters's and chapter list's box wouldn't take so much wasted space. Oh, and how do you like this? I'm not sure what else I can work on... do you have any ideas? 01:17, November 1, 2011 (UTC) You have to be an admin to put a banner and a background for the whole wiki, so I can't put one. I'll look into the whole paragraph thing later as right now I'm at school... 14:38, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong with paragraphing. I think what is wrong is that have been putting images in the middle of sentences and/or paragraphs, which messes it up. 18:42, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I love to write beyond chapter 98, but I can't read japanese. I can only speculate from the pictures. After reading the english translation i can write better words than guessing. Also I don't mind you rewriting my words. My english isn't very good enough to write on a wiki. I am almost done with primary characters. Next stop secondary characters or as the chapters go on.Jasonx11 16:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi there ^^ yesterday I got the second volume of cage of eden (the english translated one ;) I saw that there have been some mistakes like you mentioned earlier it seems like Mariya doesnt have a brother he has 3 older sisters and 1 younger sister (in my translated version) have you heard like if there has been made a mistake there because I am not sure how someone can mix up the word brother and sister ^^" I see ^^ ah really ^^ ? I guess japanese is kinda complicated huh want to learn it someday :D Is it okay for me to see if there has been made a mistake in the summeries that have been made of the characters and change it ? or should we keep it this way since most people read the red hawk translated version right ? I have begun editing the pictures of characters (removing the text baloons ) you where talking about some rules , can you tell me where I can read them ^^" ?